The present invention relates to the general field of massagers and massaging methods and, more particularly, to a tissue pulsator and method which operate on tissue underlying an area to be treated with a tapping action generally perpendicular to such area, as opposed to a surface motion substantially in the plane of the area to be treated.
Relevant prior art known to me comprises the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 855,594, Stecker; U.S. Pat. No. 942,596, Stecker; U.S. Pat. No. 943,620, Stecker; U.S. Pat. No. 973,770, Gates; U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,262, Heintze; U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,211, Priest; U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,799, Westrup; U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,952, Waters et al.
With the exception of Waters et al., the foregoing patents show circularly orbiting massaging heads which are applied endwise to the area to be treated so that they operate on such area with a motion substantially in the plane thereof, and not with a tapping action generally perpendicular to such plane. Waters et al discloses a laterally applied massaging head which is moved in an elliptical orbit substantially in the plane of the area being treated, and not with a tapping action generally perpendicular to such plane.